Wild Ride
by DarkAngelLillith
Summary: Buffy goes to Oregon and so does her luck in making the non-human bad guys fall in love with her.
1. Dreams Do Come True

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all related characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions. The Transformers and all related characters are property of Hasbro Inc. I am not making a single profit out of this I wrote it for pure fun. That is all. Enjoy.

**A/N: **The Stunticons were made out of modified earth cars, so they talk like the people in Earth not Cybertronians.. yes, I'm weird... Any errors you find and tell me about will be fixed as soon as possible.

"talking"

_'thinking'_

::comm::

~~~~(change of place or POV)~~~~

_**Wild Ride**_

_**Chapter1: Dreams Do Come True**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Buffy's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some things were better left alone. Buffy Summers had a long list of such things, but there was only one that bothered her. She wanted to change that, she really did, but there was no one that wanted to help her. Really… They had no problem in joining her to battle the apocalypse, but a mere mention of her driving had them hiding for days. She wasn't such a bad driver, she told herself. She passed her driver's license test. That should count for something, right?

The Scoobies always made sure there was a driver or taxi waiting for Buffy whenever she had to travel alone. Unfortunately, Fate seemed to conspire against them this time. Giles thought Willow had arranged it. Willow believed Xander had planned everything. Xander thought Dawn had made sure everything was right. Dawn was sure it was Giles' turn to organize her sister's trip. And while everyone believed the other had made all the arrangements to make sure Buffy would have no problems in Oregon, no one had really done a thing. That was mistake number one.

Which left Buffy Summers stranded at the Portland International Airport. She didn't know where she was supposed to stay in and had no way to move around. To make matters worse her cell phone had a premature death when she, in her frustration, gripped it too hard.

In normal circumstances, the blonde woman would usually wait a few hours to see if her friends pulled through and then walk her way to the closest hotel and use that new credit card Giles had given her. Otherwise she would have to live through a lecture about something or other. Buffy sighed, preparing herself to a boring wait when something caught her attention.

It was a car. It looked expensive to her and she mentally cursed her car-less future. She wouldn't have minded a chance to drive that beauty.

Half an hour later, Buffy was thoroughly bored. She chanced another look outside, only to see that the car was still there. She actually got the vibe that it didn't want to be there. She shook the thought away, chalking it as too much slaying and lack of sleep and she would've walked away when one of the airport guards approached her.

"Excuse me, miss. Everything okay?"

Buffy looked at the man and sighed while thinking_, 'Let's see, I've been here forever. I have no idea where I'm supposed to go. My cell died and I have no car. I'm having the time of my life.'_

She really wanted to say that, but her mom had actually taught her some manners, "No. Not really. Do you know if there's some sort of car rental nearby? Oh, and a hotel. I'm afraid my friends stranded me here. They're funny like that."

The man gave her a pitying glance and Buffy inwardly groaned.

"Let me see if I can help you at least get a taxi. Wait here, miss," and he was gone.

'_Where the hell am I supposed to go?' _she thought bitterly while waiting for the guard to return. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long and by the smug look on his face she guessed the man knew how to help her out.

"See that car over there. The Ferrari. It's been waiting there for a while now. No driver and keys on the ignition. We were wondering who it belonged to," he began while gesturing to the car she'd been looking before, "Guess yer friends like you more than you think, miss."

"Wait! I know my friends. They don't trust me with a remote control car, let alone a Ferrari," the Slayer told the guard, but he was already walking away from her quite happy at having helped the pretty young lady.

Buffy eyed the car. Well, what did she had to lose? It wasn't as if she was really stealing it if the guard told her it was for her. Besides, would she really have another chance of getting inside a Ferrari? Hell! Would she ever get the chance of driving? The answer was no to both questions unless the devil suddenly had a need for ice skates. And so, with new found purpose, Buffy Anne Summers, the Vampire Slayer, sauntered over to the car, placed her bags on the trunk, opened the door and got inside. That was mistake number two.

'_Now how do I turn it on again?'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Wildrider's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The feeling of something wriggling inside of him pulled Wildrider out of recharge. Motormaster was in one of his moods and he'd rather avoid him as long as possible. Even if he had to settle for using the airport as a hiding place.

A quick look at his chronometer told him he'd been there for only four hours. The wriggling persisted and he changed his view to see what was happening inside of him.

'_The hell! What's she doing there? How she got in?' _was the first thing that came to his processor at the sight of the small girl with the puzzled look on her face. The anger and rightful indignation at this violation disappeared after just a second. If she wanted a ride, the Con was going to give her a ride she would never forget.

If the girl found it strange that the car started by itself, she didn't say anything. He stifled a laugh as the little girl strapped herself with his seat belt. Wildrider would give her control of himself for a while before showing the human who was boss here. That was mistake number three.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Buffy's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy was having the best day of her life. Screw what the Scoobies would say, she was totally getting one of these cars for herself. She was already flooring the gas pedal and cutting through traffic like there was no tomorrow.

'_Slow pokes,' _she grumbled, changing lanes without warning.

She was now against traffic and going over a hundred. Not that she actually knew how fast she was going, there were so many buttons and doohickeys on the dashboard that she simply decided not to look there. The oncoming traffic was easier to avoid, in her opinion. She could actually see them coming.

The traffic light turned red, but she was too busy looking at a billboard proclaiming there was a shoe sale going on at the mall so she never saw it. She also didn't see the old woman jump out of the way nor the teenage mother with the baby stroller that were pushed out of the incoming car's path when Buffy made a turn and went back to driving on the right side of the street. A stroll through the mall might be nice after that meeting with the mayor tomorrow was over. The lights of the Riverplace Hotel caught her attention.

'_Oh, pretty! Giles is so gonna hate me for this,' _she thought as she made an illegal U-turn, drove through the sidewalk and once again through oncoming traffic as she made her way to the place she would be staying for the next five days.

The blonde never found it strange that the car stopped on its own. Instead, she congratulated herself on the near perfect parking she'd performed. It involved a ramp, a three hundred and sixty degree rotation and a street lamp. She absolutely loved having a car! She was actually planning on making a few rounds with it around the town to scope/kill the nasties.

"Five days of driving! I can so get used to this," she said to herself as she walked away from the car and into the hotel.

She left a stunned Decepticon wondering if he'd somehow died and gone to heaven. He didn't even have the chance to take control away from her. She was perfect, only human… And if he'd heard right, he would have her for himself for five more days! He would've planned to keep her forever, but the Decepticons had a tendency to flatten humans on sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Two days later in Slayer Central)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Giles, have you seen the news?"

"Not really. Why?"

"I think Buffy's been driving."

"That's ridiculous! Didn't you organized everything?"

"Uhhm… No. I thought Xander did."

"Oh, bloody hell!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Three days later: Decepticon's Comm - Motormaster to Wildrider)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

::Wildrider! Where the fuck are you?::

::Wildrider, answer me, goddammit!::

::You are so dead, Wildrider. I'm not kidding.::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Six days later: Slater Central)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow, flowers!"

"They're for you, Buffy."

"Me?"

"Yep! So spill, 'cause you said you didn't meet anyone in Portland."

"I didn't!"

"Really! 'Cause 'Wild Rider' seems very real to me, Buffy."

"Wild who?"

"Wild Rider. It's like a stripper nickname… BUFFY!"

"What? What did I do?"

"Shame on you!"

"What?"

"Read the card, missy. What would mom say if she knew about this? And… and.. YOU TOLD!"

"To Buffy: Women like flowers, or so I've come to believe, so I'm sending you this as a token of my love. This five days were the best days of my entire life. Five days of the best fuckin' rides I've ever received. And the killings at night made you even more wild. Blood was hard to get out, but it was very worth it. Know that my spark resides with you. I'll find a way to get you for myself. Don't forget about me, cause I swear to god I will not forget about you. Love, Wildrider. Uhhm… Dawn, I swear to you I don't know any Wild Riders!"

"Buffy…"

"Yes, Dawn."

"Pregnancy test now!"

"Why? I told you I don't know him! He's just some loon that knows I live here and wants to have a laugh at my expense!"

"Crazy man or not, we are going to make sure there's no spark residing in you!"

"But Dawn…"

The card in question was left on the table. The card's image, as romantic as the message it had written, was only a car. More correctly, a Ferrari.


	2. Preparations For An Arrival

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all related characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions. The Transformers and all related characters are property of Hasbro Inc. I am not making a single profit out of this I wrote it for pure fun. That is all. Enjoy.

**A/N: **If any of you even knew how much exactly I got to see of Buffy you'd laugh... or cry. Where I live they only showed the series until Angel turned into Angelus. And they showed that repeatedly. When I got cable, the series had ended. I did looked up what had happened (only cause not even the constant repetitions killed my love of the series). So, if I got anything wrong about it, including my usual horrible spelling/writing mistakes, tell me and I'll gladly fix them.

"talking"

~~~~ - Change of place or POV

_**Wild Ride**_

_**Chapter 2: Preparations for an Arrival**_

The second time Buffy went to Oregon, she went there on Slayer business. The Governor himself had asked for her. Something about an increase in attacks. As soon as she received the news, she had grabbed the first flight there without consulting anyone. She only hoped it wasn't the beginning signs of an Apocalypse.

Meanwhile in two different places, Blaster and Soundwave were revising the information that their respective terminals gave them. The Autobot paused and re-read the last piece of data he received, optics brightening at the implications before rushing to meet with Optimus. The Decepticon merely paused a klik, verified why the same piece of information was there when it was useless and unimportant before making a note to tell Megatron about the Stunticons' tampering with the terminal's search engines.

He could see no harm in passing the useless information to Wildrider before deleting it. The Stunticon might as well have fun before Megatron got his hands on him anyways. He briefly wondered why it was so important to know when the fleshy known as Summers, Buffy was traveling to Oregon before deciding that since it involved the Stunticons and a fleshy he was better off not knowing now. He could always get the information later when he could not get roped into their plot and he could be assured Megatron's fusion cannon would not fire on him but on the gestalt team.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The Ark)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prime looked at Blaster as he finished explaining what was so important the cassette holder had barged in the middle of going over some new strategic tactics with Prowl and Ironhide. If what he said was true, then they had to start preparing now for the inevitable.

"Are you completely sure?" the leader asked again, maybe hoping it was a mistake. The problem in question traveled quite a lot. He knew. Red Alert kept reminding him about it all the time.

"Affirmative, Sir. One Buffy Summers will be on flight 1741 tomorrow and change planes in Minneapolis; arriving in Portland, Oregon on flight 217 at 3:45 P.M.," the red mech replied. Optimus frowned, silence washing over them as he recalled what happened the last time.

"Has she contacted the Decepticons yet?" he asked cautiously as Blaster seemed to bristle slightly at the question.

"I got nothing on her Prime. Trust me, I should know if there was any contact," the cassette holder began, "But that's not saying the Cons don't know she's coming. The info is pretty easy to get."

Optimus sighed. He remembered thinking the young girl to be nothing more than a hostage of the Stunticon. Something to keep the Autobot's at bay while the Con had fun terrorizing the city. He couldn't have been more wrong. She had been working for them.

He replayed the video of the Stunticon literally flying through the streets and into a hotel's parking lot. Much to the surprise of everyone looking, the Ferrari did a U-turn, drove through the sidewalk, used some stairs as a ramp and somehow managed to land perfectly on a parking spot. The girl just got out of the Decepticon with a smile on her face, going as far as daring to pat the hood of the black mech, who seemed to be doing its best not to start purring under her touch, before making her way into the hotel.

"We will have to assume the Decepticons already know about her arrival. Good job, Blaster. Maybe this time we will be able to stop them before they start causing havoc."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The Nemesis)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And inside a sunken alien ship, the Stunticons had been having a strange bizarre moment of calmness. That meant that none of them were beating up or getting beat up by someone else and that they weren't bitching and fighting each other. That is why they all stared at at Wildrider like he sprouted another head when he suddenly jumped out of his seat.

"She's coming! Oh, I've got to hurry up before she chooses another car," and with these words he was gone towards the washracks.

"What the fuck just happened?" Motormaster asked to the remaining gestalt.

"Does it even matter?" Dead End replied.

"If it comes to bite us in the ass later, it does," continued their leader, "And you know that's how this will end up," he finished, already thinking of ways to find out who was Wildrider talking about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Flight 1741)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unknown to the events that merely seeing her name caused, Buffy Summers settled in the plane. She had to convince another passenger to trade seats with her. She hated the window since she was little. She was sure she saw a little monster trying to break the wings of the plane that one time her parents took her to the Bahamas when she was eight. She really didn't want to see that again.

She relaxed and waited for the pilot's permission before putting on her headphones and closing her eyes. If there was one thing she loved about airplanes, it was that she could get some much deserved sleep.


	3. You Know The PTBs Are Bored When

-1**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all related characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions. The Transformers and all related characters are property of Hasbro Inc. I am not making a single profit out of this I wrote it for pure fun. That is all. Enjoy.

"talking"

::comm::

~~~~~ Change of place or POV

_**Wild Ride**_

_**Chapter 3: You Know The Powers That Be Are Bored When…**_

It was a very delicate situation. One tiny mistake in planning could mean a terrible defeat. Optimus Prime feared the female was an unknown number in the equation. He could deal with Megatron and his plans, but the tyrant had apparently wizened up and decided to include humans in his plans. The officers feared that until the human did anything they were stuck waiting.

It was just their luck that the mayor had called asking for assistance shortly after they decided to wait. Prime had tried very hard for him and his troops to be accepted by the humans. His negative to assist the government could damage the fragile relations between them. He chose to send one of his men after the mayor promised the meeting will only take a few hours at the most.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Wildrider's whereabouts)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Wildrider had intercepted the driver sent to collect his human. He wasn't even subtle about it. He just ran him out of the road, transformed and stomped on the car like a five year old with a tantrum. Satisfied that the car looked like it could belong in Scavenger's museum of junk, he left without even bothering to look for the human driver. The thing had to be dead anyways and he had a hot date with his blonde concept human.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Airport)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Buffy arrived in Oregon she was happy to know that the mayor had made all the arrangements necessary for her arrival and stay in the city. She was actually ushered by the staff and left in front of, to her delight, the same Ferrari she drove the first time she came here. She was sure it was the same car. It had that funny looking purple decal she had found both tacky and cute when she first laid eyes on it. She had no idea how the man knew about the car. Probably dug into the records of the last time she was here with his mayor powers (not demony mayor powers because she met the man and he was nice… for a politician).

She'd giggled at the sight of it, her excitement growing when she realized there was no driver around. Oh, she would need to thank the man profusely for doing this. Too bad she couldn't vote for him, she would've done it in a heartbeat after this. She hurried to get everything inside the car before getting on the driver's seat.

"Oh, my God!" she said happily while running her hands over the steering wheel of the car, "We're gonna have so much fun, baby," she crooned, already planning a few side trips to that mall she had found the last time she visited. She needed a new pair of shoes anyways. She didn't notice how the engine seemed to purr at her words.

She left the airport to meet with the mayor with a smoke of burning rubber behind as she put her foot on the pedal as far as it could go. The car swerved dangerously from left to right as she both drove and consulted her map.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The mayor's meeting place:a.k.a. underground parking)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prowl was edgy. She should be in Oregon right now… Correction, she was in Oregon already and he was waiting for the mayor to finally say what was so important that it needed the presence of an Autobot. So far the man had told him that they needed to wait for a special guest before beginning and that everything will be explained when she joined them. Prowl's wheels seem to sink on the ground as he continued coming up with different theories about the Decepticon sympathizer.

His processor was being overworked by trying to figure out what connected the human with the Decepticons and he missed the hushed whispers between the mayor's bodyguards.

The humans in question had served the mayor since he was elected. They've been briefed about the existence of the occult, which didn't rattle them as much as it should due to the existence of fighting giant alien robots already shattering the 'normal' rules of reality. Besides, they didn't exactly go around fighting the evil monsters. Their hazard pay was for protecting the mayor and nothing else.

Of course, when they met the legendary Slayer, they never expected her to come riding a Decepticon sports car with what looked like the city's entire police force after her. It was even more strange to see the evil robot behaving and waiting for the rather tiny girl to come out of her meeting. Though the car didn't exactly behave...

More like made engine noises that reminded them of a content cat. Convincing the police that they had everything under control had been a feat in itself. Now, with the Autobot in their presence, they were wondering if the girl would appear with the Decepticon. And if she did, would they come out of the ensuing battle alive?

Almost at the same time the mayor's cell phone and Prowl's comm line came to life. The man verified the number before answering it while Prowl opened the private line to Blaster.

::Prowl here.::

::Man, they didn't waste any time. Got a report 'bout a man getting his car stomped on by a giant robot that turned into a Ferrari.::

::She stayed with Wildrider. Perhaps Megatron isn't behind this and it has been the Stunticons' idea all along. It would certainly explain why they seem to focus on random destruction instead of stealing energon. Any news on the human::

::Maybe you're right Prowl. Motormaster ain't the brightest crayon in the box, as the humans say, but Megatron isn't one to change tactics... or work well with humans. And the human's flight arrived. I'm calling the airport to see if they've seen any of the Stunticons and ask 'bout her too.::

::I'll go talk to to them in person.::

::What about the mayor?::

::This is an emergency, Blaster. I'm sure he'll understand.::

::Alright. Should I tell Prime?::

::Affirmative. Blaster, keep me posted.::

::Will do, Prowler.::

Prowl closed the private comm line and turned his attention to the mayor. The man was just finishing talking on the phone and was not looking happy.

"That was the driver I assigned to pick up my guest. He encountered some problems," the mayor began. Prowl saw this as an opening to get out of this silly affair and go back to work.

"Well, he is not the only one. I have been informed there is an emergency. There is a probability of Decepticon attack and I need to go and investigate now," Prowl said as diplomatic as he could.

He was so busy calculating the fastest way to go to the airport that he missed the mix of panic and relief that crossed the man's face.

"Don't worry, I won't stop you. Protecting this city is more important than this."

Prowl nodded and transformed, leaving quickly on the direction of the airport. The mayor waited until the Datsun was out of his view to address his guards.

"We better start preparing ourselves. Seems like Miss Summer's Decepticon Ferrari trashed the car I sent to get her," at the looks of his men he quickly added, "Mike's fine. Though I wouldn't blame him if he quits after this."

The mayor had just finished speaking when the dreaded sight of an out of control vehicle appeared around the corner. The black Ferrari swerved dangerously towards them, braking at the last minute and making them get out of the way. The guards waited in almost complete silence. Afraid to even breathe and get the attention of the Decepticon. Eyes wide in fear and horror.

The sound of a door opening had them straightening out as much as possible. They saw her get out of the car in all her pink dressed, high-heeled glory. Her blonde hair shining and the happiest smile on her face.

"Wow. That was one of the best and quickest rides of my life!" she exclaimed, patting the hood and letting her fingers caress the car as she sauntered over to them. They watched in wonder as she sat on the car's front and smiled at them.

"So, what's the deal?"


	4. Who said Primus is good?

-1**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all related characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions. The Transformers and all related characters are property of Hasbro Inc. I am not making a single profit out of this I wrote it for pure fun. That is all. Enjoy.

**A/N: **Next chapter will have more Wildrider on it. This one has a lot of dialogue and I don't know how good I did. But I tried, hope I didn't disappoint. Like always, tell me any mistakes you find and I'll fix them as soon as possible.

"talking"

::comm::

_**Wildride**_

_**Chapter 4: Who said Primus is good? He just has a better PR agent.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Portland International Airport)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prowl stared at the woman incredulously. This had to be a joke.

"So you are telling me that a Decepticon arrived here and threatened to destroy the airport unless you delivered Buffy Summers to him."

The woman nodded, wringing her hands nervously.

"Oh God I'm so sorry. We all are, but we were so scared," the woman sniffed loudly and Prowl was relieved when she didn't start crying. He was still unsure what was the best course of action when humans started acting organic to show their emotions.

"That poor girl! You have to rescue her!"

Prowl nodded, "and we will, do not worry. Do you have any idea where he could have taken her?"

She shrugged, her face wrinkling in a way that Prowl found both fascinating and disgusting. It was not normal to be so malleable. Primus, please don't make her cry. Another witness, a young security guard stepped forward.

"Excuse me, mister Autobot!" the man yelled, waving a hand in the air to get his attention. Prowl tilted his head to look at the silly human. He was tall not deaf.

"The girl kept talking about visiting the mayor. The black car left in pretty much the general direction of the mayor's office. Granted, they could've gone anywhere cause he was going pretty fast but…" he shrugged, "I dunno… She seemed pretty happy when she saw that car."

It didn't make any sense. He came directly from seeing the mayor. He didn't see anything on the way. Unless Wildrider took the longer, more curvier road. And what in the Pit was Wildrider doing threatening people to get the human? She lived through his driving once. How come they were now acting like she didn't know what he was? She couldn't be the guest the mayor had talked about. Right? Prowl could feel it coming. His logic circuits were locking up.

::Blaster?::

::Blaster here, tell me Prowler.::

::Get Ratchet to the airport.::

::What happened? How many are there? Should we organize a full attack?"

::Blaster?::

::Yes?::

::I'm locking up::

Prowl terminated the comm and transformed back into a patrol car before finally letting go of the tiny little hold of consciousness. The situation was too illogical and absurd and his logic processor locked up, freezing him on the spot.

The people in the airport wondered why he was just standing there doing nothing. Ratchet was cursing all the way to the airport. And Prowl, if he'd been conscious, would've been happy that the twins' antics had made him able to at least hold long enough to call for help before crashing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Mayor's meeting place: a.k.a. underground parking)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy stared at the man, crossing her arms.

"So, there's been an increase in activity. And not just vampires," she repeated and the mayor nodded.

"Yes, they don't seem afraid to roam the streets. Yesterday I witnessed some blue things parading in the middle of the street. It was pretty late but that's still not normal, is it?" the mayor spoke nervously. Why did it had to be him the one stuck with both aliens and demons?

"No it isn't. But don't worry, I'll take care of the parading smurfs for you," she replied trying to sound perky and happy. She'd been a cheerleader, albeit long ago. She knew perky and happy cheered people up, "I'll need to call some people though. I'm killing girl, not encyclopedia girl."

The mayor resisted the urge to cry when he heard her. God, the fate of his city rested on a stereotypical blonde. He took a folder out of his suitcase, "Yeah, sure. You're the expert, so you know better than me how to deal with that. There's also the matter of Paul Charteris."

Buffy blinked at the man and jumped off the car to take the file and stare at the photo, "Oh, cute! Who's he?"

"Like I said, his name is Paul Charteris. He grew up studying to become a priest at St. Michaels seminary, but dropped that after a 'crisis of faith'. He used to be an NYPD until he moved here. He's been working for us these past two years. He's done everything: vice, homicide, major crimes, you name it. His record's clean and well... I would've never suspected him until eye witnesses placed him in the last three murder sites. You'll have to talk to the Chief of Police to get all the information on the murders. Suffice is to say that they weren't normal. I'll give him a call to tell him you're going to visit."

Buffy nodded, closing the file and handing it back to the mayor, who just motioned her to keep the thing, "Ok. So I just gather the four-one-one on the hottie and what?"

The mayor suppressed a sigh, "Just watch him. I really want to be wrong in this."

"Alright. Is that all?"

"Yes. I believe it is," the man said and Buffy grinned.

"Great! Sun's almost down and I'm itching for a good night of slaying," she exclaimed and the mayor had the sudden thought that someone so… her… wasn't supposed to sound so happy when talking about killing.

He watched her practically skip back to the Decepticon, drop the file and rummage through her things. He kept expecting the thing to transform and step on them all. Instead, the black Ferrari sank down on his tires. He needed a vacation.

She came back to him with a bag over her shoulder and a pleased smile on her face.

"Hey, I'm just going to the bathroom. Can't slay in this dress. Do you know how much it costs? Plus I got this new red shirt that's just begging to be used."

"Do whatever you want. Bathroom's are that way," he forced the reply out. Out of all the slayers available, why did he get the fashion model? His city was doomed.

"Sweet! Thanks," she replied, turning and sauntered over to the bathroom. The mayor glared at the his bodyguards, who were too busy staring at her retreating form to notice. Of course, as soon as she went inside the ladies room, the Decepticon revved his engine.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?" he roared, effectively making them all jump and take cover.

Not that the mayor cared much about the bravery of his men. He was the first one to hide anyway.

"Next time one of you insects look at her I'm practicing my throwing arm and running you over afterward."

Fuck the city. He was going to the Bahamas until she left and everything went back to normal. He'll probably take Mike with him if the driver didn't quit… And pay everyone for therapy. Lots and lots of therapy.

When Buffy got out of the bathroom the mayor and his bodyguards were nowhere to be found. She looked around, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. Sure, her slayer sense wasn't as good as say… any other slayer. But she was confident that if anything wiggy had happened she would've felt it. He probably had some emergency or something. Mayors were busy people… right? And if he turned out missing, at least she knew where to look for him first.

She got in the black car and it turned on. God, she loved this thing. It even turned on the A/C without her having to do anything, "Well, let's go kill some nasties, baby."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The Nemesis)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Motormaster where is the rest of your team?" the cold voice of the Decepticon leader reverberated through the empty room. The Stunticon leader stood straight in front of Megatron without a hint of emotion showing on his face.

"Recharging. Wildrider's lost though," the truck would've preferred to not tell Megatron about it, but the last thing he needed was the tyrant finding out about it on his own. Oh, how he hated Soundwave and his snooping cassettes. Outdated little fuckers each and every one of them.

"Lost? What do you mean lost? What kind of leader are you?" Megatron asked, voice booming and Motormaster inwardly flinched. Great, he was going to get shot with the fusion cannon. Where the hell was Starscream when you needed him? Fucker probably liked getting shot…

"I would've sent someone to get him, but they needed the rest, Lord Megatron."

Megatron backed down. Probably amused by his show of obedience, "Playing the respectful minion. Fine, I'll let it slide for now, but I want to know where that useless piece of slag is by the end of the next solar cycle. Along with a good explanation as to why he tampered with the communications console to know the whereabouts of a fleshling."

Motormaster blinked, saving that little piece of information on his processor. He also wondered why the fuck Megatron kept saying 'solar cycle' when 'day' was shorter and simpler to say, "Yes, Lord Megatron."

"Now leave before I change my mind and shoot you anyway."

Motormaster left quickly after that.

::Dead End, Breakdown, Drag Strip, rise and shine. We're on search and beat the crap out of Wildrider for making me call Megatron 'Lord'.::

::What's the point of doing that? He won't learn from it and besides, when we die it won't matter if he learned anything or not.::

::Shut up, Dead End, the last thing I need right now is your cheery little self. Makes me want to kill you now and be done with it.::

::Whatever. Everyone will die eventually. Now or later doesn't really matter.::

::Just get the others up or we're all going on a one way trip to see the pearly gates courtesy of Megatron.::

::Who says we're going there? With my luck, I'll be stuck with you in the fiery pits of hell,:: A long resigned sighed was heard through the comm line, ::Fine, I'll get them up. But I'm not dealing with Breakdown's paranoia tantrum.::

::Whatever::


	5. The Safe Streets of Portland

-1**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all related characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions. The Transformers and all related characters are property of Hasbro Inc. I am not making a single profit out of this I wrote it for pure fun. That is all. Enjoy.

"talking"

::comm::

_'thinking'_

_**Wild Ride**_

_**Chapter 5: Weirdest Caravan Driving Through The Safe Streets Of Portland**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Portland's streets: Buffy Edition)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy was cursing forgetting to ask the Mayor where exactly he saw the parading blue demons. Really, how newbie was that? If the others knew about it they would be laughing at her. Well, not Giles. Giles would just clean his glasses and murmur an 'Oh, dear' before using it as an excuse for research. Ugh, she hated research. It was like homework but in a funny language.

Well, she could always give him a call tomorrow morning and ask him. If she didn't find them tonight. They were blue. It wasn't supposed to be that hard to find them… Oh, well… She would have to be content with visiting a cemetery or a park.

She pulled the map again, using her knees to keep the steering wheel in place and pushing a random button to get the lights inside to turn on. Now, what was closer? Park or cemetery?

'_South Park Blocks… Nice,' _she thought as she braked the car, did a U-turn, drove back and made a left turn. The place was big and ran through Portland State University. It screamed buffet in the blonde's mind.

She looked at the map again, completely forgetting about holding the steering wheel and getting way too close to hitting a wall. Not that she noticed being too busy trying to memorize the directions.

Once finished, she folded the map and took the steering wheel in her hands. She blinked at the slight tug it made, but dismissed it. No car was completely perfect.

She never noticed the white Porsche with a number four following behind. None of them noticed the strange formation of cars that was, for once, not rampaging through the streets but quietly following the Porsche.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Portland International Airport)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Ratchet arrived to the airport, he didn't arrive alone. Optimus Prime and the twins came with him. As the CMO of the Autobots he was not allowed out of the base without an escort during times of emergency. Megatron was not above trying to kill the medic to gain advantage in their war.

The ambulance took one look at the parked Datsun and resisted the urge to curse in front of the humans. He couldn't wait until they got to the Ark and he could beat Prowl's logic processor back in order.

Ratchet's philosophy in life was that the only way to keep a mech out of the medbay was to hit him with a wrench until they learned to stop putting themselves in stupid situations like this. That philosophy had rarely failed him, at least until he joined the Ark's crew. Looking on the bright side, he now had one of the best throwing arms in the entire squad… and he was positive he now had the most durable wrenches ever made in the history of Cybertron.

He turned his optics to the designated babysitters. There was nothing that irritated him more in life than being treated as if he couldn't defend himself. But, since he knew the crew was pretty much fragged without him, he bore the situation in resigned silence… for the moment.

"Is he okay, Ratchet?" Optimus asked, the worry over the status of the tactician could be heard.

"He's fine. Just the usual freezing up when something doesn't make sense to him," Ratchet replied, "He isn't moving anywhere and I need to get him to the Ark."

"How?" the red Lamborghini asked and Ratchet wished he could roll his optics like he'd seen humans do.

"Prime's trailer. You and Sunshine over there better start working and put him inside," the medic commanded completely ignoring the reactions of the others.

Sunstreaker's loud, "Call me that again and I'm ripping your arms off and beating your processor with them," sent the red twin into a fit of giggles.

Optimus watched amused as his troops bantered with each other while working. It always amazed him how they've gone from comrades in arms to something close to what the humans call family. He remembered quite clearly when Sunstreaker's threats were taken seriously instead of laughed off. Of course, he also noticed the increase in his attacks when the others didn't take his threats seriously… or just because they were minibots. Sunstreaker thought that was reason enough to beat the smaller Bots and no amount of brig time had changed that belief.

"You touch me and you're going to online as a toaster. A big ugly purple toaster, Sunstreaker," continued the medic as the twins carefully moved Prowl's body into Optimus' trailer.

"You wouldn't," Cried the golden Lamborghini indignantly.

"Try me."

"Autbots," Optimus Prime spoke. The medic and the twins snapped into attention, "Transform and roll out!"

The red truck began driving towards the Ark, soon flanked two Lamborghinis and an ambulance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Portland's streets: Jazz Edition)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jazz was busy patrolling the streets in search of the Stunticon. He'd disappeared for hours after leaving a trail of scared people and minimal property damage. It confused him and he couldn't blame Prowl for freezing up. The whole situation was giving him a processor ache.

Out of all the Stunticons, Wildrider was not one to pass the opportunity to crash into walls and run over people. Pit! He wasn't one to pass the opportunity to blow something up, drive up the side of a building and run through the entire third floor before smashing another wall and dropping back to the street. Give it to the Decepticons to have mechs with vehicle modes that liked to pretend they were flying. What was he saying, those glitches could fly on their mech forms. Fraggers!

Well, wherever they went to Jazz couldn't find them. Man, what he wouldn't give for some entertainment right now. He started his rounds in the afternoon and it was already night. He wasn't one to complain about driving around, but after hours of going around aimlessly he was getting bored.

::This is your favorite communications officer speaking, do you hear me?::

::I hear ya loud and clear, buddy. What's up?::

::Optimus is getting back to the Ark with Prowl. We're hoping he has some information that can help us or else Ratchet might rip him a new exhaust port. Anything new on your front?::

::Nah. It's like they vanished in thin air,:: the saboteur said taking a left turn and almost braked in surprise, ::Scratch that, Blaster. I got visual.::

::Where are you? How many? I'll send some backup over.::

:: Just Wildrider. Don't know if the human's with him, but he's bein' awful careful in his driving.::

::Careful? Are you sure you're not malfunctioning?::

::The Jazz-man never malfunctions, buddy. And compared t' his usual drive style he's bein' extremely careful.::

::Whatever you say, Jazz. Now tell me your location so I know where to send the others.::

::Don't send anyone. I'm followin' him. I wanna see what he's goin' t' do. Tell Prime what I'm doing.::

::Jazz, don't do anything stupid.::

::Hey, you know me. I wouldn't do somethin' like that.::

::It's cause I know you that I say that.::

::Haha::

::Be careful Jazz.::

::Careful's my middle name, Blaster. Jazz out.::

Jazz closed the comm line and watched as the Decepticon in front of him drove without once hitting a lamp post or a civilian. He cringed as he got close to hitting a building, but he swerved away with so much force, the Ferrari almost flipped over. Only to right itself and move to the wrong side of the street, evading the incoming traffic instead of slamming into them while cackling like a maniac. Not that the Porsche was complaining but it made him wonder what was wrong with the Stunticon?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Portland's streets: Motormaster Edition)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Motormaster was pissed. Well, he always was but this time it was more than usual. First he had to call Megatron 'Lord'. Then, it took him two hours to convince Breakdown to get out. And he had to promise he would personally destroy anything that Breakdown believed was looking at him. Which meant he already destroyed fifteen cars, two lamp posts, a mailbox, and had to stomp on a squishy with a cell phone.

Drag Strip had then taken the destruction as a contest and was now doing his best to break Motormaster's record. Something that Breakdown was now using to get Drag Strip to destroy more things he insisted were watching him. Which in turn annoyed the truck even more. Dead End, true to his word, was ignoring everything. The truck wondered why he couldn't be a Constructicon. Those guys got along great, even if they were crazy as fuck.

"Not like it matters, but there's an Autobot in front of us," Dead End's voice took the truck out of his musing.

"What?"

"I knew it! I told you to destroy that bike!" cried the white Lamborghini, "They're always watching."

The Kenworth ignored Breakdwon's outburst. Instead, he watched the Autobot Porsche. He was following someone and the Stunticon leader had the suspicion that he just found the bastard that he was looking for. Unless it suddenly became easier to follow jets in a place full of skyscrapers. It didn't matter. He could stay behind until he was sure or he could head on, fight the Autobot and risk the chance of loosing Wildrider while he had fun scraping the Porsche.

The gray and purple mech growled, the three cars behind him quieting. If there was one thing he hated, it was having to play nice. And he would have to do that in order to not get the silly Bot's attention.

"Everyone, stay quiet and follow that Autobot," he roared at the three Stunticons behind him. He wasn't one for subtlety, but he thought he deserved points for trying.

"I'll be the quietest!"

"Okay. If I'm quiet they won't look at me, right?"

"Quiet. Loud. Nothing matters in the end, you know."

Motormaster stifled a sigh. Really, it was in times like this that he hated being leader.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Portland's streets: Wildrider Edition)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was turning out to be an eventful day. Stomping on the driver and scaring the humans into bringing his shiny driver was fun. Driving to the mayor's parking lot with her controlling him still made his energon pump work faster. She was hell on the road, even if she kept avoiding running through walls and stuff. Meh, nobody was perfect.

Her talk with the mayor was boring. The only highlight being that the man seemed okay with her talking about killing. That only meant that she will take him to do those patrols of her. The realization almost made him jump on his tires. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that he didn't want her to know about him yet. Humans had this tendency to run away from them.

The only thing that had made him angry was that Paul that the mayor had talked about. She considered him to be 'cute'. He had to remember to subspace that file and scan it for an address. He would have to make a visit to the man and kill him. If there was one person she had to find cute it was him, not some fleshy insect.

The group of humans watching her as she went to change clothes had made him furious. Too bad they had done as he said and left. He wouldn't have minded if they defied him. That would've given him an excuse to play 'how far can you throw the human'. He still wanted to beat Drag Strip to that. Fucker needed to have his ego shot down and killed twice.

They drove aimlessly, and he noticed her driving was a little tamer. She was probably tired. Humans had so little charge in them they needed lots of recharging breaks. At least she didn't take him to the hotel. He was promised violence and he was going to have it. She seemed pretty adamant in finding some blue organics.

She pushed one of his buttons while unfolding the map. Wildrider was surprised at the sensation. It tickled! He managed to control some very unDecepticon giggles and turned on the lights inside his cab for her to read.

He grinned when she got too distracted and he took control to get her close to the wall, but he moved away from it. She wouldn't be happy and the last thing he wanted was for her to get another car. He knew that stomping on them would get unwanted attention… No matter how much fun doing it was.

He gave her back control, enjoying the feel of soft fragile fingers on his steering wheel as she took them both to the university. His sensors telling him there was someone behind him, but not really acknowledging the warning. He was too busy wishing for a chance to run over the organics she was planning to kill.


	6. Who Knew Hanging Out with Humans was Fun

-1Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all related characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions. The Transformers and all related characters are property of Hasbro Inc. I am not making a single profit out of this I wrote it for pure fun. That is all. Enjoy.

A/N: In this chapter we see more of the Stunticons. Motormaster took over and demanded a bigger part. Fear not, the woman is not an OC, she's part of the Buffy cast of minor characters, but I won't say who she is yet. It's a surprise. And tell me of any mistakes you find and I'll fix them as soon as possible.

"talking"

::comm::

_**Wild Ride**_

_**Chapter 6: Who Knew Meat Sacks Could Be Fun To Hang Out With?**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Autobot comm line conversation)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

::Blaster::

::Blaster's recharging, Jazz.::

::Primus, Hide. This is gonna sound crazy but… I just saw a human stealin' Motormaster.::

::What?::

::I know! There I am, tailin' Wildrider an' the next we're at the university. The park area. They had some freaky Halloween lookin' theme goin' on. Ya know, chantin' and black robes and a female tied to an altar.::

::Halloween? Didn't Spike say that thing only happened in their month called October?::

::Yeah.::

::It's May.::

::Maybe it was some university assignment. Humans always complain 'bout them. Anyways, that ain't the freaky part. You see, the female wasn't in disguise at all, but the humans with the robes were painted blue all over. That slag can't be healthy.::

::Is there a point to this conversation Jazz.::

::I'm gettin' there! It's just… Rider tore through them. There were blue organics all over the place.::

::WHAT? Why didn't you comm sooner? We're going there now.::

::I couldn't. The Stunticons caught up with me an' surrounded me.::

::You're not making much sense, Jazz. If the Stunticons captured you, how you escaped? What did you mean when you said someone stole Motormaster?::

::I'm gettin' there. You see, there was Wildrider drivin' over the blue organics, but he's all quiet. No maniacal laugh. No hollers. Nothin'. It was one o' the most slaggin' scary things ever. And it seemed to freak the Stunties too. Then, out o' the blue, the crazy Con just stops an' this Buffy female comes out with a medieval style weapon.::

::And what were you doing?::

::I'm surrounded by the rest of the Stunticons. They're shocked, but one movement on my part an' I'm sure I would've gotten the pleasure of seein' Menasor tonight. So, this chick comes out an' starts hackin' and slashin' at the painted humans. I figured I'd try to call the human authorities. You know how they are with us. Always prompt to show how effective they are. Only this time, the man on the line is stallin'.::

::Stalling? You sure?::

::Course I am! One second he's all helpful an' once I mentioned blue painted humans in robes getting attacked by a female and a Decepticon I get put on hold. Do you know how horrid that music is?::

::What did you do?::

::Watched. I'm surrounded, remember? Buffy reaches the girl in the altar and frees her and they both rush back into Wildrider. This other chick looked hesitant to enter the Decepticon, but Buffy just jumped back in. Next thing I know there's this lizard thing comin' out of a cluster of trees.::

::A lizard thing?::

::Yeah. A lizard thin'. An' Wildrider's comin' our way with the thing lookin' like the T-rex on the dinosaur theme park movie Spike made us watch the other day. The Con's covered in blue slime, blood an' body parts are still stuck on him and he's still silent. He passes us and then brakes. The chick…::

::Buffy?::

::No, the other one. She runs out o' Wildrider and just enters Motormaster. I swear I thought that scrapheap was gonna squish her right there an' then. Next thin' I know, the female's on the driver side and he's collidin' with the lizard thing.::

::Wait, what?::

::Told ya it sounds crazy. Thing got dragged and smashed into the trees until it just fell dead to one side. Wildrider drivin' over it after the truck left.::

::And the other Stunticons?::

::They left after the other two. I don't think they even noticed that I had left the area after that girl entered in Motormaster.::

::Jazz, get back here and report to medbay. I think you're malfunctioning.::

::By the Matrix, I think you're right. I'll be there soon. Jazz out.::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(What happened earlier)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The truck had been following the Autobot and was getting exasperated. Second by second his patience was getting thinner. They had reached the university area, where the insects went to get their pathetic knowledge when the Porsche braked hard.

The truck didn't waste any second, ::Stunticons, surround the Autobot. We just got ourselves a new toy.::

::Can we scrap him now?:: Drag Strip asked, as they all wasted no time in corralling the Autobot. Engines revving in anticipation of the game they were going to play with that pathetic excuse of an exhaust port only to stutter and die at the sight that greeted them.

It wasn't the Autobot. In fact, the Autobot seemed to be in as much shock as they were. Because there was Wildrider running over some weird looking humans. Some weird looking humans dressed in long funny looking dresses.

Some might argue that as a gestalt they should have known what Wildrider was up to. That they really shouldn't have been surprised. But, they were very different from other gestalts. Breakdown's paranoia fits got worse if they used their gestalt connection too long. Plus they didn't like Motormaster that much. That made their connection hurt sometimes and they avoided using it unless it was really necessary. Usually, they got forced into the connection after combining into Menasor. It takes them days to get their own thoughts sorted out.

So it took them by surprise to see Wildrider having so much fun and not getting invited to participate in it. The surprise promptly disappeared when they realized that Wildrider wasn't acting like himself. Because if it had been them tearing and maiming the meat sacks they wouldn't be this quiet.

::What the…:: Drag Strip voiced over their shared comm line as a female squishy came out of Wildrider with an axe. A rather big axe for her frame, yet she still managed to hack and decapitate the other humans. Some of the remains falling on Wildrider, who radiated sheer joy despite him acting like a normal car.

::Now that is interesting,:: Dead End commented as he continued to watch. His tone of voice was no different than before, but the fact that he was actually paying attention was something different.

Of course, Motormaster was beyond pissed. How dare that son of a bitch go out and party without them! And with a human! He was about to transform and show that two-Bit bastard who was boss when Wildrider, carrying two disgusting insects inside, passed them.

Motormaster was about to turn after him when he saw one of the humans leaving Wildrider and running towards him. What the fuck was she going to do?

::Let her drive you,:: came Wildrider's voice through a private comm line. What the hell was that piece of scrap saying? A human inside him, driving him? Never!

::Come on! You have no idea how much fun this is.::

::Throw away the fleshling, Wildrider. Megatron is asking for you.::

::No. She's mine. I found her and I'm keeping her. Let the other squishy drive you. She might be almost as good as this one.::

The human girl was trying to pry open the door. All Motormaster needed to do was move a little bit and he'll run her over. Problem solved.

::She wants to use you to ram that lizard that's after them,:: Wildrider said, trying to appeal to the truck's love for violence, ::And the females aren't planning to stop until it's dead.::

The Stunticon leader had no idea when he unlocked his doors. He also didn't register the small form of the human female inside of him. Maybe it was because he'd been restraining his violent tendencies in order to follow the Autobot Porsche or simply because the promise of death and mayhem was too good to pass up.

His engine came to life just as Wildrider's gleeful cry of, ::Let her drive!:: came over the comm line.

The human female fumbled with his controls until Motormaster took over most of them, leaving her only the steering and the gas pedal. And then he was on a collision course with a giant lizard.

The human's foot seemed glued to the gas pedal, even as the truck swerved dangerously. The continued crashing as they hit the lizard, followed by trees. The uneven terrain making the truck jump. The feeling of the lizard's skin breaking under the multiple impacts. It was all glorious to Motormaster.

Wildrider was behind him, hooting and hollering over the private comm line. Going between the trees and almost flying whenever he hit a pothole.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The remaining Stunticon trio)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dead End watched his two gestalt mates disappear, hidden by the many trees. He spared a glance at the Autobot, only to notice that he had left too. Whatever. He should just head back to the base. The other two would eventually return and if they didn't… Well, they were already doomed to die anyway.

"Shouldn't we follow?" Breakdown's voice filled the air. Dead End settled for doing the equivalent of a shrug in car form.

"Do we need to? It won't matter in the end."

"We know that already," Drag Strip said, annoyance almost slipping through his voice, "But we are going to follow them whether you like it or not. I want a good explanation for this… thing."

The racer left after that. Breakdown following after him. Dead End let out a frustrated sigh. The woods were dirty. The last thing he wanted was to get dirty when he was probably heading off to face death. No one wanted to be a dirty looking corpse.


	7. Car Washing, Reunions and Plotting

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all related characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions. The Transformers and all related characters are property of Hasbro Inc. I am not making a single profit out of this I wrote it for pure fun. That is all. Enjoy.

**A/N: **Not much happens, but the mystery girl is introduced.

"talking"

_'thinking'_

::comm::

~~~~(change of place or POV)~~~

**_Wild Ride_**

**Chapter 7: Bad Guy Plotting While Vehicles Get Washed and Not-Friends Reunite**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Rieff's workplace_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite living with the constant fear of having his home and business destroyed by a giant robot, Rieff actually liked living in Portland. The robot threat was… different… but there were worst things that could happen to him.

As a Lister demon he wasn't welcomed among the 'real' demon circles. Of course, the wrinkled skin and grey skin made it difficult to blend in with the humans too. The sudden increase in Slayer numbers made living even more difficult. Luckily for him and his clan, Portland had no Slayer assigned and there were some humans that didn't fear them. And Rieff had met the one human that had, not only listened to his proposal but, actually agreed to it.

Rieff was now the co-owner of the Finish Line Car Wash. The only carwash in all of Portland to open twenty four hours a day and catered to both humans and demons. After all, Rieff had told the human owner of the carwash, even demons use vehicles and not all of them could get out during the day. The human agreed and ever since then he and his clan worked during the nights for sixty five percent of whatever they make that night. Amazingly, his idea had been successful and Rieff was allowed to feel a perverse glee every time a demon arrived during the night to get his car cleaned. Suffice it's to say he was the happiest Lister demon this side of the continent.

At least until he saw the black and red Ferrari 308 careening towards his beloved business. He could still remember the fear and panic he felt that night, as he saw that dreaded purple decal getting bigger and bigger as the car sent customers and clan members running like headless chickens. He was sure he could still smell the burning rubber as the Ferrari braked, leaving a trail of smoke behind it, and almost running over his second cousin twice removed. And he could never forget the blonde Slayer that walked out of the robot.

Rumors say she was The One and was virtually impossible to beat. Rieff preferred to keep his impression of her to himself. Besides, she and the robot came as clients and she paid very well. That, along with the fact that she reassured him she was leaving in a week, was the only reason he and his clan didn't leave Portland.

Now, as he looked at the approaching black and red Ferrari followed by the most menacing looking truck, both sporting that ugly purple decal, he wondered just which god or goddess he pissed off. Because something told him, those two didn't come here alone… and between giant robots playing war on top of his carwash and a Slayer, he wasn't sure which he preferred.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Buffy's POV_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy parked in, what used to be, her usual spot. As usual, her parking was perfect and she wondered what the gang would say if they saw her now. She couldn't help but smile at the thought, but it quickly disappeared when she saw the state her baby was in.

Her face scrunched up in disgust, "Yuck… I hope these demons can clean you up, baby. At least nothing bad happened to you," she said refraining from patting hood in pity.

Her beautiful Ferrari was covered in demon blood. And while the black paint covered it quite nicely, it left the car looking like it was covered in slime. Buffy could see itty-bitty demony chunks still stuck and she barely suppressed yet another vocalization of disgust. Besides, her face pretty much covered what she felt right now.

She was so absorbed in the pitiful state of her baby that she missed the truck parked beside her. She didn't miss when the girl she rescued got out of it and she turned, hands on her hips and a serious look on her face.

"What are you doing here?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Joan Appleby's (A.K.A. Sister Sunshine, A.K.A. Chantarelle, A.K.A. Lily Houston, current A.K.A. Anne Steel) POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She had done many crazy things in her life. Going inside what she knew was an evil robot pretty much ranked number one in that list. And that was _without _ including driving said robot into a giant lizard thing and driving behind Buffy at speeds that put rollercoasters to shame.

At all that didn't include being kidnapped from her hotel room by blue demons to be sacrificed to the lizard thingy. Or at least she hoped it was to the lizard thing. She didn't exactly asked them while they were chanting.

Her thoughts were disturbed by her stomach lurching unpleasantly as the truck braked hard. She hit her head on the steering wheel and was sure she heard a low chuckle coming out of the radio. Which quickly reminded her she was inside an evil robot.

The door opened without a word and she scurried out of the truck, fighting the urge to praise the steady feel of the earth beneath her feet after the drive from hell. There were three things that stopped her: she didn't want to offend the truck and die, she wasn't sure she could even get up if she went down on her knees, and Buffy Summers was turning around.

Anne wondered why they always met in situations like this.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked, hands on her hips and giving her that glare that said the Slayer was blaming her for something.

"I'm staying here for a while. Thanks for rescuing me, again," she said feeling grateful that she was alive.

"That's what I do," Buffy said, still in that same pose, "Have you changed your name or…"

"Oh! No. It's still Anne. Anne Steel."

"Good. It had a nice ring to it. Any reason why you almost got sacrificed to Godzilla?"

Anne wondered if Buffy practiced that pose in front of a mirror. She found herself leaning on the evil truck, suddenly feeling very tired.

"I don't know. I haven't been here long and I'm pretty busy setting up the teen center to have actually pissed somebody like that off."

Anne watched as Buffy blinked, surprised at the news.

"Teen center? No boyfriends or weird cults?"

Now it was her turn to glare at the Slayer, "I _have_ grown out of that phase you know. I'm helping people now. People like me, who had nowhere to go and no one to help them. For your information this would be the second East Hills Teen Center in the country."

Buffy stood quiet for a second before giving her a smile, "Well, that's good! Now, let's get some service before all the blood and gore stick to my baby. You can explain to me everything later."

Anne watched the evil Ferrari behind Buffy bounce at the blonde girl's words. She really wanted to ask, but self-preservation won out. She cast a weary glance at the truck, stepping away from it. She felt Buffy grab her hand and drag her towards the weird looking workers.

"Let's throw the truck in too. God knows the owner is going to be pissed when he notices it's gone. Might as well, give him a happy when he finds it all clean and shiny!."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Comm. Lines Motormaster to Wildrider_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

::Wildrider, where the fuck are you going?::

::To get clean. It's what we always do.::

::Alwaya? You mean you and the meat sack have done this before? What the fuck is going on?::

::My human is here. That's what we always do when she gets here. Isn't it amazing!::

::No! And you better stop driving like that or she'll dirty your insides with half processed food. Hook won't clean it and I won't stand you stinking up our quarters.::

::I'm not driving. This is all her!:: Wildrider dissolved into a fit of cackling laughter.

::We need to go back to base. Megatron wants to see you. And I've got enough trouble figuring out how we are going to explain our current state.::

Wildrider merely cackled again, swerving to the right and almost toppling over. ::Fine. I'll go after leaving her to recharge. Now, we are both getting clean, so shut up and enjoy it.::

::I'm going to pound your aft so hard they'll have to scrap you, Wildrider. There won't be a piece of you worth recycling.::

Despite his words, Motormaster continued driving behind Wildrider. He made a note to scrap him for his insubordination later. Right now, the promise of a good cleaning stayed his hand. Decepticons didn't get cleaned as often as his team needed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Somewhere else _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean she escaped?" he asked the kneeling demon, who seemed to shrink on itself at the words.

"We're sorry. One of the Slayers appeared and took her away."

The man stopped what would've been a killing blow, "A Slayer you say?"

"Yes! She killed everyone."

The man stepped away from the groveling demon. "Perhaps there is still some use for you. The girl has too much power over our puppet and she needs to be eliminated as soon as possible, but…Kill the Slayer first."

"As you wish, Master."


End file.
